


Please

by Spunkybob5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: A snapshot of some really good sex.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkmoontribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmoontribe/gifts).



> Gifted to Pinkmoontribe. Not as long as last one I wrote you, but I thought this might be a taste of a night with Loki. :-)

“Please.”

He stretched over her, covering her with his body. “Say it again.”

“Please.”

His eyes glinted as he tore a kiss from her lips. His knee pressed between her thighs, rubbing against her dripping cunt. “Louder.”

She tried to lift her hip, craving more friction. She was usually so articulate; he enjoyed reducing her to a whimpering mess.

But not now. “Hey.”

Her eyes flew open at his tone. She stared up at him, her breasts swelling with each gasp for air.

“Beg.”

The pinch to her nipple startled the words from her. They poured out like a waterfall, almost as able to drown him as the river between her thighs. “Please! Please fuck me! I need it. I need to cum on your cock. Please, please…”

He smiled against her skin, licking and sucking and nibbling as he lined himself up. She was mid-sentence when he impaled her. Balls deep, one thrust, and she could barely breathe.

He rolled his hips, eliciting a small squeak of pleasure. He pulled out slowly, then slammed into her again, stilling deep inside her. He stretched over her once more, the feeling of claiming her body almost as intoxicating as the act of fucking her. His lips brushed her ear, “You were meant to beg for me.”

“Yes.”

His mouth drifted leisurely over her neck and jaw. He could feel her trembling beneath him, anticipating the onslaught she hoped was coming. With one last kiss, he propped himself up, still buried deep inside her. He met her eyes, pupils blown wide. He caressed her breast, then pressed his hand against her throat. “Mine.”

“Yes!”

The time for words was over. He lightly squeezed her throat, then released, putting his full effort into pounding into her. She cried out, calling his name, then dissolving into incoherent babble as the orgasms started to wash over her. He flicked her clit, watching as the air rushed from her lungs. She writhed beneath him, sounds no longer an option, alternately staring at him in wonder and closing her eyes to fully experience the pleasure.

Her ecstasy escalated his. He bit down on her neck, cumming deep inside her. He collapsed atop her, feeling his cock slip from her drenched cunt. Her breasts pushed against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. With effort, he rolled to the side, gathering her still trembling form in his arms.

He peppered her forehead and temples with soft kisses, holding her tightly until she fully relaxed. He sighed into her skin, “Mine.”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
